


Blank

by MyFuneralJag



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, What am I doing?, i wrote this at 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFuneralJag/pseuds/MyFuneralJag
Summary: Blood does something to you that you could never truly fathom. Michael learns this without a choice.





	Blank

Michael buried his face into the dryness of the sand. He didn’t want to steal another glance at them. He glued his eyes shut, hoping that exhaustion would overtake him, and fall asleep.

“Hey.” David wouldn’t let that happen. He ran a hand through Michael’s curls. “Look at me, Michael.”

 _“Don’t look,”_  Michael told himself. _“Dear god, whatever you do, don’t look.”_ All that his eyes had to do were follow a simple command, and they blew it.

“There ya go,” David cooed. Michael became completely fixated on the blonde’s face. Blood dripped down from every crevice on his skin; it poured down from his lips, onto his chin, and eventually along down his neck. It amazed Michael how much of a mess David made, seemed like he wore more of his food than actually eating it. What a waste.

“Why are you so stubborn, Michael?” David asked. This was just a general question, he wanted to know. “You’re hungry, I can tell that much. Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you let yourself go through this, Michael?”

“Because I’m not a killer!” Michael gritted out.

“Oh how cliché, Michael. A halfling that doesn’t want to make the full turn? Never seen that before,” David mocked him. The innocence of the smile that occupied his lips, was completely covered by the crimson that lathered over it. His grin was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

Michael really didn’t know what to say. Whatever words that wavered around through his mind, were drowned out by the smell of copper. He could barely focus on anything but the scent. Michael would have never imagined that unappealing and unattractive nature of blood would make his mind go utterly blank. Sort of interesting and disturbing at the same time, more disturbing, though.

“Cat got your tongue, Michael?” David said, after a rather long and awkward pause from the halfling. No. It was more like the horrifying reality of being reduced to a mindless, bloodthirsty creature, that got his tongue. “Not surprised that you’re not responding. Sometimes the sight of blood puts you in a trance, a trance that you’ll never overcome unless you actually give in.”

It was bothering Michael how calm and soothing David’s voice was. There wasn’t even an ounce of threat laced in it. “It really is interesting,” David continues, “One day, you could be in total control of your brain and actions, and the next...you could be this. Funny, isn’t it?” He wasn’t really expecting an answer back from Michael, wasn’t like the halfling could even comprehend half of what he was saying. “Now, Michael...would you like me to help you be in control, again? Because I can do it. Just say the word, and help will come your way.”

It would be a surprise to himself if he could actually manage more than a few words out. It was kind of like his brain stopped, but not completely, more like his mind shut off. He tried to force anything out of his mouth, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

David was talking again, he knew that much, at least. “Michael, you can’t let me do it all for you. You have to at least speak for yourself, I can’t do that.”

“I...” Michael’s breath was shaky, practically halting at times, _“I can’t.”_   _Words_ were barely pushing past his brain. There was no way that they were coming out of his mouth. _“I can’t, David,”_   he thought.

“You what?” David simply asked.

“D-Don’t.” Don’t what? He barely knew the answer to this question, himself. He just couldn’t manage anything else.

“You don’t want me to help you?” Despite this, his words were still soft and soothing. “Well, that’s a shame, Michael. Such a shame.”

David stood up, dusted the sand off of his pants and began to make his leave.

A million thoughts began to hit his mind, in an instance. The scent of blood was controlling him, and when that scent begins to fade, it loses its influence. “David!” Michael called after him.

Michael could feel David smirking in the back of his head.

The blonde faced him. “Yes, Michael?” As soon as David made his way back towards him, he went blank again. That scent. It was in control, once more, and this time, it was back in full force.

It was a peculiar thing how fast you can forget things. One minute you have it and the next, you don’t.

Michael practically blacked out, even though he was still awake. And when that same crimson liquid appeared on his face, with an accompanying corpse around it, he had no idea how. Everything was just blank.


End file.
